


'Cause I'm weak

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just dan loving phil tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Dan loves Phil. 'nuff said.





	'Cause I'm weak

**Author's Note:**

> wahoo so i wrote this feeling special appreciation for Phil, coz while i love them both, i feel like Phil can be a little underrated at times so this is me making up for that. also Heart Eyes Howell is the cutest and this is kinda what i imagine is happening in Dan's head all those times he just _stares_ so yup. title is from Weak by AJR :D enjoy!  
>  Kay

_I’m weak, and what’s wrong with that?_  
Boy oh boy i love it when i fall for that..  
We fall for that, wake up, we fall for that  
Can’t wait to fall again…  
\- Weak by AJR 

Dan had a routine, a daily occurrence that always happened, no matter what. Everytime he would see Phil do something, it could be anything, watering his plants or playing some Mario Kart, or trying to make the bed without losing the scrunchy corners of the sheets, Dan would smile and feel his heart flutter a little.

He would fall for him all over again.

The simple things Phil did made him realize that he loved him because he was himself. He was Phil, never pretending to be someone else, or trying to hide his feelings, always being kind and honest. After living for 18 years without someone like that, Dan felt like an angel had descended just for him when they met. He was so much more than just a YouTube idol, he was someone Dan wanted to learn from. And he had, Phil had taught him how to be more approachable, how to be more kind with his words, and how to care. Perhaps all unconsciously, but he took it.

He never treated Dan like he was an invalid because of his depression. When he found out, Dan had expected the usual gasp and shocked face with the sympathetic pat and a distant promise to be there for him, or maybe annoying questions. But Phil took it stride, asking him relevant questions about how he dealt with it and if he could help, and how. He made sure Dan got his meds, that he never ran out, that he always has a comforting hug and a blanket if he needed it, or a quiet space with just a mug of tea and his piano if that’s what he needed too. He understood Dan, like no one had before. He was there for the small things too, like taxes or rent, or if Dan couldn’t pick between colors of shirts, or if Dan just wanted to sit on the couch and make out. He fell in love with him over and over, until he was weak for him. It was easy to feel like that for him. He made it so easy. And Dan’s heart was more than happy to fall for him again.

Just because he was Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please leave comments and kudos as i am one thirsty B. follow me on Tumblr @notalosechesterawinchester coz i need validation >.< have a good week!   
>  Kay


End file.
